Recently, as information technology and electronic industry are vigorously developed, high quality and inexpensive and slim type various electronic devices (such as tablet computer, smart phone, driving video recorder, etc.) have become a necessary and important tool for people in life and work. Most persons are accustomed to use computers to process information in daily life and work, so the persons' demands for computer applications become more and more gradually. Therefore, in order to enable the people to transfer data (such as document files, multimedia files, picture files, etc.) between different electronic devices, the manufacturer usually disposes various types of connectors on the various electronic devices, to enable the a plurality of electronic devices to exchange data with each other via connection wires corresponding to the connectors. In numerous transmission standards of connector, the Universal Serial Bus (abbreviated as “USB”) standard is the most popular. The connector compatible to the USB standard can transmit message data and provide a 5 V of actively voltage and a 0.5 A of current, so the electronic device connected with the USB connector need not be connected with an external power source and can just use the electric power from the connector compatible to the USB standard for well operation. That is reason that the USB connector has become one of main standards for connection between various electronic devices after the USB 1.0 standard is published at 1996.
Currently, the USB standard is upgraded to USB 3.1 standard. In the USB 3.1 the transmission amounts of voltage and current are increased, and the transmission speed is also improved to 10 GB per second because of improving coding loss. In addition, compared with traditional USB1.0 through USB 3.0 standard, the USB Type-C connector compatible to the USB 3.1 standard has significant variation in structure, i.e. “the structure with longitudinal symmetry”, so the user can arbitrarily insert the USB Type-C plug into the USB Type-C socket corresponding thereto without particularly identifying the front or the back of the USB Type-C plug, and the usage of the USB Type-C plug can be more intuitive. However, in order to achieve the function that the USB Type-C connector can be plugged via the front or the back thereof, the USB Type-C connector must be provided with two groups of connection terminals the same therein. In addition, in order to prevent the a problem that signals of two groups of the connection terminals interfere with each other during data transmission, the manufacturer must place a metal separating plate between the two groups of the connection terminals to isolate the signal interference and noise interference from the connection terminals. Therefore, in a trend of slim type design of the electronic device being a mainstream in current industry, such USB Type-C connector may bring new difficulty and challenge for production and assembly process.
Traditionally, the manufacturer fastens the connection terminal in a tongue plate by a manner of injection molding or insertion assembly; however, if the manufacturing process of injection molding is used to fasten the metal separating plate and two groups of the connection terminals in the tongue plate, the requirement for quality of the injection molding is very high and the manufacturing cost is improved correspondingly. In the other hand, if the manner of insertion assembly is used to assemble the metal separating plate and the connection terminal, because the connector has a very tiny and precise structure and not easy to be inserted, it is not easy for the manufacturer to precisely control the production process Therefore, when the manufacturer uses one of the above-mentioned manners to produce the USB Type-C connectors, the manufacturing cost is efficiently increased and the yield rate of the products is seriously reduced.
Therefore, how to design a new assembly structure based on the special structure requirement of the USB Type-C connector to enable the manufacturer to quickly produce and assemble the USB Type-C connector with improvement of production yield rate and manufacturing cost both, is an important subject to be solved.